


Keeping Up with the Lehnsherrs

by acherik



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles and Erik are in love, Charles is a dad, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Time, Happy Ending, Logan's a dad, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pool Sex, Surprises, dadneto, dream daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Charles is a single dad of one and moves into a new neighborhood. There's another single dad on his street, which Charles is unaware of. As soon as their kids start becoming closer and closer, Charles and Erik are forced to see each other more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/gifts).



> Inspired by the video game Dream Daddies! It's a fun game, $15 on Steam, highly recommend.
> 
> Not rated, yet. Possibly looking towards Mature or Explicit so you know what that means ;)

Charles pulls up his silver Honda Accord into the long driveway of their new home. “Well, here we are!” Charles says to David, who seems to have fallen asleep in the backseat. Charles smiles in the rearview mirror at his sleeping son. He pulls the car up in front of their deep brown, mahogany door, and parks the car. Charles gets out, walking to the backseat door of the car. He opens it and unbuckles David’s seatbelt before gently picking him up and resting him on his chest as he quietly closes the car door. Charles walks up the concrete steps to the front door, reaching into his pocket to pull out the house key, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

Charles is greeted by the long, wooden staircase when he first enters the house. Charles kicks off his shoes and gently takes David’s off before setting them down quietly on the floor. Charles slowly walks up the stairs and goes into the bedroom to the left of the stairs. The room was officially David’s, lined with all his toy trucks up against the wall on small white shelves, blue carpet lining the floor, with a twin size, blue and white bed, in the center of the room. Charles unpacked the place a couple days before they officially got settled in the house. He thought it would be less overwhelming and make David feel more at home if he did. 

Charles walks over to the bed and pulls back the blue comforter and laid David down before pulling the cover back over him. Charles places a kiss on his forehead before he walks out of David's room and closes the door behind him. 

Charles walks to his own bedroom now, the master of the house. It's across the long hallway from David’s, an all white room with silver accents. There's a large queen bed in the center, a giant window overlooking the backyard with the large pool that came with an attached hot tub. It's what made Charles buy the house, he saw how David’s face lit up when he saw the pool, he had to buy it.   
Charles walks over to his dresser, digging out a pair of loose pants and his old Oxford shirt, throwing them on before getting into his bed. Charles closes his eyes, his mind still trailing to David. He hopes he feels at home here, better than the big, stuffy, cold mansion back in Westchester. No second grader should be living there, David deserves a good childhood, better than the one Charles had. 

Charles hopes he likes his school, makes new friends. He didn't make any back in Westchester, then again he was with a bunch of snobby kids in a private school Sharon put him in. It was only for first grade, but Charles knew David was unhappy. He knew what was best for him. David was better off in the suburbs of Kensington, going to a public school, being around kids who were carefree and fun. Maybe they're some in the neighborhood, Charles would introduce himself to the neighbors tomorrow, hoping they're nice people.

-  
“Dad,” Charles slowly opens his eyes, smiling sleepily at David who's sitting on Charles’ lap. His dark brown hair, matching Charles’ own, was tousled from sleep, his blue eyes shining bright through the morning sun that peers through the window. His light brown freckles dance across his nose and under his eyes, just like Charles, when the sun shines on his face. 

Charles sits up and pulls David into a hug, pressing kisses to his head, making David giggle. “Want to help me make cookies? We will have a couple for breakfast then go meet some neighbors?” David nods and beams, pulling away from Charles and grabbing his hand, trying to get him off of the bed. Charles laughs and gets out of bed, picking David up and resting him on his hip, before walking downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen is white marble counters with dark wood cabinets. Charles sits David down on the counter. “What kind of cookies should we make?”

“Chocolate chip!” David replied immediately. Charles smiles and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“Chocolate chip it is,” Charles goes to get the bowls and ingredients out of the cupboards. Charles goes to the fridge and pulls out two eggs, handing them and a bowl to David for him to crack. Charles goes to preheat the oven before he starts to measure ingredients.

David cracks them and shows the bowl to Charles. “No shells,” he says proudly. Charles smiles at him as he gets the rest of the ingredients together, before taking the bowl and pouring the eggs into the batter. Charles hands David the bag of chocolate chips and a measuring cup, while he forms the dough. David measures a cup of chips and hands it to Charles who pours it in. Charles finishes the dough, before setting the bowl next to David and getting out a couple baking sheets. Charles and David start forming balls and plopping them on the sheets, sticking them in the oven. Charles quickly washes his hands before taking David off the counter to wash his hands as well. 

Charles picks David up again and rests him on his hip. “Let's go get dressed while these cookies bake,” David nods in agreement, wrapping his arms around Charles’ neck as he carries David upstairs to his room, before setting him down and opening up some of his drawers. 

“I can do it,” David says, grabbing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Charles smiles and runs a hand through David's hair. Charles leaves him be, going to his own room and throwing on a pair of jeans, leaving on his Oxford shirt. Maybe it'll start conversation. 

David comes into his room now, fully dressed, and runs up to Charles who picks him up. “You're growing up too fast,” Charles says, half jokingly. He presses a kiss to David's neatly made hair, before going back downstairs, just in time to take the cookies out of the oven. Charles moves the cookies to a cooling rack, getting out two glasses and a large plate, setting them on the island. When the cookies were cool, Charles poured him and David a glass of milk, and handed him a cookie. “Cheers,” Charles says with a smile, tapping his cookie against David’s before taking a bite. “These,” Charles takes another bite, “are excellent. You did an amazing job,” David beams as he takes a bite out of his cookie. 

“You did most of it,” he says with his mouthful. Charles laughs lightly and takes a sip of his milk. 

“But you cracked the eggs,” Charles says, starting to move the other cookies to the plate. They finish off their cookies and milk, setting the empty glasses in the sink before putting their shoes on and heading outside. “Which house should we go to first?” Charles asks David, looking out at their cul-de-sac. There was only a few houses on their block, some of them still for sale. 

“That one,” David points to the house across the street. It's a white, two story house. The lawn is nice and neat, a small rose garden lining the side of the house. With his freehand, Charles takes David's hand as they walk across the street, knocking on the big white door of the house. 

The door opens to reveal a slim, platinum blonde woman, wearing all white, just like the house. “May I help you?” She says icily. She eyes Charles up and down, her blue eyes moving to David, her expression softening and a small smile forming on her face.

Charles sticks out his hand to the woman. “Charles Xavier,” Charles says, shaking the woman's hand and offering her a cookie which she takes. “This is my son, David. We just moved in across the street.” 

“Emma Frost,” Emma replies, taking a dainty bite out of the cookie. “Welcome to the neighborhood,” she says before closing the door. 

“Alright then,” Charles says, leading David off of Emma’s front porch. They walk past a couple more houses before going up to the one with the motorcycle parked in front. They walk up to the front door, David goes and presses the doorbell. 

Another woman opens the door. She has kind brown eyes, a smile on her face, and she seems to be a few months pregnant. “Hi! You must be our new neighbors. I'm Kayla,” she says and sticks out her hand. 

“Charles Xavier,” Charles offers her a cookie which she happily takes. “This is my son, David.” 

Katie smiles warmly at them. “Nice to meet you both. Let me get my husband,” she walks away from them for a second, coming back with a gruff looking man. “Logan, these are our new neighbors. Charles and his son David.” Logan gives a nod of his head to them both, before retreating to what he was doing. “Sorry about that, he's been working on his business lately. It was lovely to meet you both and thank you for the cookie.” 

Charles smiles at her. “Nice meeting you,” they give each other final smiles before going to the rest of the houses and greeting the other neighbors. They get to the last house that haven't seen, a couple houses away from their own. The house looks almost identical to Charles’, except the lawn is scattered with kid’s toys, a good sign in Charles’ eyes. Charles knocks on the door, quickly opening to reveal a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. “Hi there,” Charles says and smiles at the boy. 

The boy looks at him, then David, then turns his head. “Papa! There's people here. There's cookies, can I have one?” The boy calls out behind him. 

“Cookies?” A girl, looking just like the boy says, coming into the doorway. “Lorna! There's cookies!” The girl says back into the house. Another girl comes into view, she looks around David's age, with the same light brown hair as the other two, but with green eyes instead of brown. 

“Can I have one, please?” The little girl asks Charles, who smiles at her. 

“Of course!” Charles sticks out the plate to the three kids. The youngest reaches out, but her brother puts his hand on her arm. 

“Papa said to never take anything from strangers, Lorna,” the boy says, guiding her hand down. 

“We’re not strangers,” David says to them. “We just moved in,” David turns to point in the direction of where the house is. “Dad and I made the cookies together.” 

“It's alright, you can have some,” Charles looks up from the kids and sees a tall man standing behind him. He has light brown hair as well, strong, defined facial features, and pale green eyes. He gives Charles a small smile, making Charles’ stomach do flips. “Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik says, sticking out his hand above his kids’ heads. “These are my kids, Peter, Wanda, and Lorna.” 

Charles takes it, the hand feeling calloused against his own. “Charles Xavier,” Charles smiles at the man, shaking his hand a bit too long before quickly dropping it. “And this is my son, David.”

“Hi,” he says, smiling as well. “How old are you?” David asks the younger girl.

“Seven,” Lorna replies. “I'm going into second grade.”

“Me too!” David says happily. Lorna smiles at him and takes a cookie, as well as her other siblings. 

“Thank you,” the kids say before running off into the house. Erik lets out a small laugh and shakes his head. 

“Thanks for the cookies,” Erik says, taking one. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thank you,” Charles says. “It was nice to meet you and your family. Have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too,” Erik replies before closing the door. 

Charles takes David's hand as they walk back to their house, setting the now empty plate in the sink when they get home. “What do you want to do?” Charles asks David. 

He thinks for a minute before answering. “Swimming!” Charles smiles at him. 

“Let's go swimming then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna comes home with David after school one day, Charles knows he knows he met her before, but doesn't remember where from. He finally puts the pieces together when Erik shows up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many dad things in this...

“Do you have everything?” Charles asks David. It's David's first day of school, Charles is full of excitement and nervousness for David. “Lunch?” David nods. “Do you need me to walk in with you?”

David shakes his head. “No, I got it. I know where the room is,” David quickly hugs Charles. “I love you, Dad.”

Charles hugs him tightly and presses a kiss to his head. “I love you too. Have a good day at school,” Charles holds on for a second longer before pulling away. “I'll see you at three,” David nods and gives Charles a wave before walking off into the school building. Charles makes sure he gets in before he goes back in his car and drives home.

When Charles enters his neighborhood, he sees Kayla and Logan standing on their driveway. Logan kisses Kayla before going down to her baby belly and pressing a kiss there. Logan kisses Kayla again and then pulls away, hopping on his motorcycle and riding off. Kayla does a small wave to Charles in his car before retreating to her home.

Charles pulls up in his driveway, parking once again in front of his front door. He gets out and goes inside, trying to keep himself busy until he can pick David up from school. He cleans around the house for a couple hours, he reads a book, plays some chess. Charles groans when he sees it's only a quarter to one in the afternoon. Charles goes to his two piece, smokey-gray, suede couch and flops down on it. He stares lazily at his white ceiling, his eyes slowly starting to close as he drifts off into sleep.

-  
Charles wakes up to the sound of his phone beeping. He picks it up to look at the screen, his reminder to pick up David is going off. Charles quickly rubs at his eyes and grabs his car keys, quickly heading out the front door and getting into his car. Charles drives to David’s school with anticipation. He hopes his teacher is nice, and the classmates are nice. Maybe he made a new friend. Charles can only hope for the best.

Charles pulls his car up behind the row of minivans lining the drop off loop. Charles gets out of his car and leans against it, waiting for David to come outside. He hears the bell ring a couple minutes later and a mob of students come out of the school, going over to their respected cars. Charles smiles as he sees David, waving goodbye to someone he can't see, before he starts to walk over to Charles. Charles pulls him into a hug when he gets over to him. “Have a good day?” David nods, pulling away from Charles to get in the back seat. Charles moves to the driver's side of the car and starts to drive back to their house.

“I made a lot of friends,” David says after a couple minutes of silence.

Charles beams at him through the rear view mirror. “That's wonderful! Do you like your teacher?”

David nods. “She's really nice. She let us play a game to know everyone's names. We had to say our name and an animal that started with the same letter then repeat what the person before us said.” Charles continues to smile as David tells him about the rest of his day. “Dad, can my friend come over tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Charles says happily, pulling into their driveway. “Will they be coming home with us?”

“Yeah, they'll stay for dinner too,” David adds, getting out of the car when it's parked. Charles gets out too, opening the door for him and David to get inside. David walks over to their dining room table, taking out a red folder and handing a couple pieces of paper to Charles. “Those are for you.”

Charles smiles and reads them over. One sheet is just a class syllabus and the other is a sheet with a list of upcoming events. There's a parent-teacher conference this Friday. “Looks like I'll be meeting your teacher soon,” Charles says to David, who's finishing up his homework.

“Her name’s Miss. MacTaggert,” David replies. “She's really nice. You'll like her.” Charles smiles and hopes David is right.

-  
When Charles picks David up from school the next day, he comes over with a girl who looks very familiar. Charles met her before, but her name couldn't come to mind. “Did you two have a good day?” Charles asks them once they come up to him.

“Yeah,” the girl responds first. “Thank you for letting me come over, Mr. Xavier.” Charles smiles at the girl.

“You're very welcome,” Charles opens the car door for them and they hop in the back seat, starting to chatter away as Charles drives home.

“Dad, Lorna brought her suit, can we go swimming?” David asks. Lorna, was the girl's name, but Charles still really couldn't remember where he met her.

“After your homeworks done, then yes,” Charles replies, parking the car once they get home.

“We can do it together and get it done faster!” David says to Lorna excitedly. Charles lets out a small laugh and gets out of the car with the kids, unlocking the door and letting them run inside. They both kick off their shoes and go over to the table and quickly do their homework. “Come on, I'll show you where you can change,” David says, leading Lorna upstairs.

-  
Lorna and David have been swimming for a couple hours now. Charles started to make lasagna around five, keeping an eye on them as they swim through the large glass doors. Charles smiles as he sees them having fun.

When the lasagna is ready, Charles goes outside to tell them. They both get out of the pool and wrap themselves in their towels. They both go back upstairs to change and Charles sets the table. They come back downstairs a few minutes later and they all start to eat.

“This is really good,” Lorna says, taking another bite out of her lasagna.

Charles smiles at her. “Thank you, made it myself.”

Lorna’s eyes get wide. “Really?” Charles nods. “Papa never cooks. He buys food already made and heats it up.”

“Well, you can take some home if you'd like,” Charles says to her.

Lorna smiles. “Thank you, Mr. Xavier.” Charles returns her smile as they continue eating.

After dinner, David takes Lorna to his room to play some more while Charles washes the dishes and puts some lasagna in a container for Lorna to take home.

Charles hears a knock on the door and walks over to it, his breath catching in his throat when he opens it. Standing in front of him is the man that lives a house away from him, the one with the three kids. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, black v-neck, and dark blue jeans. His hair was combed back, revealing his tired eyes and sharp features, but he was still quite handsome.

“Charles, right?” The man asks and Charles nods. Charles hates how he couldn't remember the man's name. “I hope Lorna didn't give you any trouble.”

Charles smiles now. “Not at all. She is a very sweet and polite girl.”

The man gives a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Papa!” Charles turns to see Lorna coming down the stairs with David, running into the arms of her father.

He presses a kiss to her temple. “Did you have fun, liebe?”

Lorna nods. “David and I did our homework together then we went swimming then Mr. Xavier made us dinner and it wasn't frozen!” He lets out a small laugh and sets her down so she can gather her things.

“Thank you for having her over,” the man says to Charles. Charles gives a smile, still trying to think of the man's name.

“Papa, can David come over tomorrow? We can play in the treehouse.”

“You have a treehouse?” David asks excitedly.

“Yeah! Papa made it. He does that for money.”

“I'm an architect,” he says to Charles. His name started with a vowel, Charles thinks. “David can come over, if that's alright with you.”

“Yes, that would be lovely, Erik,” Charles smiles, remembering his name. “Thank you.”

Erik gives a nod of his head. “Have a good night.”

“Wait!” Lorna says and quickly goes over to David and gives him a hug. “Bye David. I'll see you tomorrow.” Erik and Charles both smile at them.

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” David says. Lorna pulls away and goes back over to Erik. Lorna waves goodbye as her and Erik walk out, closing the door behind them.

“Dad, can we get a treehouse?” David asks. Charles laughs and picks him up.

“We don't have room, with the pool and all,” Charles presses a kiss to his head. “I believe it's time for your bath and bed.” David sighs but complies, letting Charles take him upstairs and give him his bath.

Once David's in his pajamas, Charles tucks him into bed. “Dad?”

“Yes, David?”

“Are you lonely?” Charles knits his eyebrows together.

“No, I have you. I'm not lonely,” Charles presses a kiss to his forehead. “Why do you ask?”

“Lorna said her Papa’s lonely,” David says a little sadly.

Charles runs a hand through David’s hair. “Well, I'm sure he's kept company by his children. Goodnight David, I love you.” Charles presses another kiss to his forehead.

“Night Dad, I love you too.” David turns onto his side and closes his eyes. Charles shuts off his light and quietly closes the door. He goes to his own room and showers, going to bed soon afterwards. Right before Charles falls asleep, Erik is the last thing on his mind.

-  
Around seven the next evening, Charles walks over to Erik's house to pick up David. He knocks on the door and waits a few minutes before it opens. Charles smiles immediately when he sees Erik.

“David’s outback, I'll show you the way,” Erik moves out of the way for Charles to step inside. His house resembles Charles’ a little. His staircase is off to the side of the entrance, carpeted instead of wooden. The color scheme of the house is more dark in color as well. White walls with all black furniture scatter throughout the house. Erik leads Charles to the back door and to the backyard.

Charles stares in awe at the mini looking brown house resting on a tree. “You built that?”

Erik follows Charles’ gaze and smiles proudly. “Yeah, only took me about three days. Would've been sooner if I didn't have other projects to work on.” Charles stares at him in amazement.

“Dad!” Charles turns away and sees David running towards him, as well as Lorna and her other siblings. “We’re playing soccer, wanna play?”

“Maybe another time. We should get going,” David sighs and goes to say goodbye. “Thank you for having him over,” Charles says to Erik.

Erik smiles at him. “It was my pleasure. David's a wonderful kid.”

“Thank you,” Charles says, returning his smile. David comes back over and takes Charles’ hand. “Have a good night,” he says to Erik and his kids.

“Thanks for letting me come over Herr Lehnsherr,” David says to Erik who laughs.

“It was my pleasure, mäuschen,” Erik replies with a smile resting on his face. “Have a good night you two,” Erik says, resting his gaze on Charles.

Charles feels his face heat slightly. “Thanks again,” Charles turns around, walking around the side of the house to the front yard, and starts walking back home. “Did you have fun?”

“A lot!” David says, beaming with happiness. “Lorna’s brother Peter plays soccer so we did that and her sister Wanda does gymnastics so I learned how to do a cartwheel!”

Charles smiles as they get home. “I would love to see that sometime.”

-  
Kayla was kind to offer to watch David while Charles went to conferences Friday evening. It turns out, Kayla was watching Erik's kids too for the night, so Charles knew David would be more than okay.

Charles parks by the entrance of the school, walking in the main entrance and looking around for where David’s class could be. “Charles?” Charles turns around when he hears his name, to see Erik. He's wearing a baby blue button down shirt and beige slacks. He takes Charles’ breath away every time he sees him.

Charles can't help but smile at him. “Hey, Erik. Do you know where Miss. MacTaggert’s room is?”

Erik nods. “Yeah, I’m heading there now actually. I'll walk with you,” Erik walks up to Charles and starts leading the way.

“So, did you already see Peter and Wanda’s teacher?” Charles asks him.

Erik smiles at him, feeling his chest fill up with warmth. “Yes, just got back from there.”

“I hope everything is going well. They're wonderful kids,” Erik smiles at Charles, showing all of his teeth. Charles’ smile widens as Erik's does.

“Thank you. They're both doing very well in class. I'm sure David is as well.” Charles starts to feel bubbly all over. “Here we are,” Erik says, walking into a classroom where a bunch of parents float around the room.

“Mr. Lehnsherr,” a woman says approaching them. She has short, medium brown hair and brown eyes. “Good to see you again. You must be Mr. Xavier,” she says to Charles. “You and David look a lot alike.”

Charles smiles. “Thank you, he's like a little me,” the three adults laugh.

“Are you two friends? Lorna and David are very close. They immediately bonded on the first day. They're attached at the hip.” Miss. MacTaggert asks.

“Charles just moved to the neighborhood, but our kids are very good friends,” Erik replies. _Our_ kids, not _the_ kids, _our_ kids. Charles tunes out after that, his head still thinking that word over and over. _Our_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enoyed so far! More is coming!! (Don't know when but it will!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik are seeing more of each other :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheesy as hell also longer than the two previous chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)

Charles parks his car in the supermarket parking lot. He takes David's hand as they walk across the parking lot into the store. David pulls his hand away to go grab a cart, walking by Charles’ side as he starts to put things in the cart.

They walk over to the bread aisle after they gathered their produce of fresh fruits and vegetables. “David!”

David looks over and smiles. “Lorna!” David runs over to Lorna and gives her a hug. David then hugs Peter and Wanda too, as well as Erik.

“Come on, let's go look around for free samples,” Peter says. They all nod and run off.

“No running!” Erik calls after them, before they disappear into another aisle. “And they're gone,” Erik lets out a small laugh.

Charles laughs too, a smile resting on his face as he looks at Erik. “So have you and the kids been? They seem as energetic as ever,” Charles says, putting a loaf of whole wheat bread in his cart.

Erik smiles at Charles as well, making Charles smile even more. “Must be the amounts of sugar in their breakfast cereal.”

“That's why I never give David added sugar, he'd be way too hyper,” Charles replies. “Maybe if you didn't give it to them, they wouldn't be.”

“It's not easy when you can't cook,” Erik grumbles, putting a bag of bagels in his cart.

“You can't cook?” Charles asks hesitantly, Erik shakes his head, pushing his cart further down the aisle, closer to Charles. “I can teach you, if you'd like.”

Erik smiles at Charles again. “I would, thank you.” Erik puts his hand in his pocket and takes out his phone. “Here, let me give you my number,” Erik pulls up a new contact on his phone. Charles quickly gets out his own and does the same. Him and Erik swap phones, putting in their name and numbers before handing them back to each other. “I'll call y-”

“Papa, can David come home with us?” Peter yells down the aisle.

“Indoor voices, Peter,” Erik calls back.

“What?” Peter yells again and runs over to Erik. Charles can't help but laugh.

“I said use your inside voice and no running,” Erik says to him. “David can come over, is that okay with you, Charles?” Erik turns away from Peter to ask him.

“Of course. I'll pick him up around six, if that's okay?” Erik nods and Charles smiles.

  
“Thanks, Papa!” Peter hugs Erik, then going over to Charles and hugs him too. “Thanks, Dad,” Peter says to him.

Charles feels his insides melting inside of him at Peter's words. Charles hugs Peter back, smiling brightly down at him. “You're very welcome, Peter.” Peter pulls away, and runs back to where he was.

Erik has a straight face, but on the inside, he's mushy all over. “No running!” Erik calls after him, again.

-  
Charles and Erik both finish up their shopping, Charles and Erik’s thoughts still are on Peter calling Charles Dad. Charles was over the moon, Erik was as well.

They found their kids in the deli section, trying out all the samples. “Time to go,” Erik says to them, getting their attention. They all sigh, going over to them and walking to the checkout and buying their groceries.

“I'll get you at six, okay?” Charles says to David, placing a kiss on his head. David nods and quickly hugs Charles, before going over to Erik's black minivan, hopping in with the rest of the kids. “You don't seem like the type of guy to drive a minivan.”

Erik shrugs. “When you have four kids, it comes in handy,” Erik finishes putting his groceries in the trunk and gets in the car, driving back to his house.

Wait. Erik doesn't have _four_ kids. He has _three_ kids. Maybe Charles misheard him. Charles shakes his head and finishes putting the groceries in his car before getting in the front seat. Charles starts his car and that's when it hits him.

Erik considers David as one of his own. Charles feels himself smiling and his whole body is just giddy with happiness. Charles smiles all the way home.

When Charles gets home, he quickly puts the groceries away and immediately gets to work. Charles preheats the oven and takes out the ingredients he needs.

Charles finishes cooking just in time to pick David up. Charles wraps up what he made and takes it with him as he walks over to Erik's. Charles knocks on the door, having it open not even a minute later to reveal Erik. “I made chicken casserole and pumpkin bread,” Charles says, handing over a long glass pan and a bread pan, both wrapped in aluminum foil.

Erik stares at Charles like he just handed him a gold metal. “Charles, you didn't have to do that.”

“But I did,” Charles says firmly. “It's the least I could do.”

“The least you could do is come inside and have dinner with us before you and David leave,” Erik offers, smiling brightly at Charles.

Charles smiles sheepishly at him. “Well, if you insist.” Erik lets out a light laugh and steps aside, letting Charles into his house.

Wanda comes running over and takes Charles’ hand. “Come on Dad, I wanna show you my handstand.” Erik gives an apologetic smile as he gets dragged outside. Wanda lets go of Charles’ hand when she gets outside, walking a few feet ahead. Wanda sits on the grass and puts her hands forward before she starts to balance on them and does a handstand. Charles gives her a round of applause.

“That was amazing!” Wanda beams at him.

“Dad!” Peter calls out and kicks the soccer ball towards him. The ball goes past Charles and hits Wanda in the knee. “Wanda!” Peter runs over to her side. “I'm sorry, it was an accident.” Charles comes over, examining Wanda’s leg. “Dad, it was an accident, I swear.”

Charles gives Peter a small smile. “I know. It's okay, Peter.” Charles looks back at Wanda and sees a couple tears rolling her face. Charles pulls her into a hug and presses a kiss on her head. “It's okay. You're okay,” Charles pulls away and presses a kiss to her knee. “Feel better?” Wanda nods and hugs Charles again before getting up and kicking the ball in the net.

“Wait, let me get in position,” Peter says, running over to the soccer net and kicking the ball outwards. “Lorna, David, we’re starting a game!” Peter calls to the treehouse. Lorna and David come down from the treehouse, quickly, and David runs over to Charles.

“We’re staying over for dinner,” Charles says to him.

“I know, Papa asked me if we could when we left the store,” David replies, before running over to the others.

“Papa, come play with us!” Lorna says to Erik as he steps outside.

“Later liebe, it's time for dinner,” Erik says to everyone before retreating inside. Everyone makes their way inside, Charles follows the kids into the small dining room of Erik's house. It's an all white room with a black dining table and black chairs, matching the rest of the color scheme of the house. Six white plates with silverware and glasses of water are set at each chair. The kids all sit next to each other, and Charles sits next to Erik.  
Once everyone's plates are filled, they all start eating.

“Charles, this is by far the best thing I have ever eaten,” Erik says to him, serving himself another plate of casserole. “It's my new favorite.” Charles smiles, the smallest of blush forming on his cheeks.

“Thank you, I'm glad you like it.”

“I _love_ it,” Erik corrects him, making Charles smile even more.

After they all have finished with the casserole, Erik raves over the pumpkin bread Charles made. “I think I'm in food heaven,” Erik says, making Charles laugh.

“Papa, can we go play now?” Peter asks him.

“We’ll clean up, then go play,” Erik agrees. Every gets up, taking their dishes to the sink. Erik wraps up the leftovers and puts them in the fridge, before they all go outside to play some soccer.

-  
Charles picks David up, who starts to drift off to sleep on Charles’ chest. “I think it's time for us to go.”

“Bye Dad,” the rest of the kids say, hugging Charles before going upstairs to their own rooms.

Erik walks over and places a kiss on David's head. “Sleep well, mäuschen.” Erik turns to look at Charles now, giving him a small smile. “Thank you again, for everything.”

Charles returns his smile. “It was my pleasure.”

-  
A few days later, Charles was on his way to pick David up from school when he got a call from Erik. “Hello?”

“Hi, Charles. I'm sorry, this is very last minute, but I'm going to be at work longer than I planned for and I won't be able to pick up the kids,” Erik quickly gets out.

“That's fine, I'll pick them up and take them back to my place. It's no problem,” Charles replies, feeling himself smiling again for no reason.

Charles hears Erik let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much.” There's a muffled noise before Erik starts speaking again. “Peter has soccer until five and same with Wanda for gymnastics, I'll send you the addresses.”

“Great, thank you,” Charles parks in the parking lot this time, going into the school and walking to David and Lorna’s classroom.

“Thank you again, Charles. I really appreciate it.”

“Erik, it's no problem at all. I don't mind,” Charles waits outside of the classroom for the bell to ring.

“I'll be there at seven.”

“Okay, see you then,” they both hang up, just as the bell rings. Charles smiles as he sees David and Lorna both run up to him. “Your Papa will be working late so you, Peter, and Wanda are coming home with me, okay?” Lorna nods and smiles. “Can you show me where Peter and Wanda's room is?”

“Yeah, it's this way,” Lorna takes Charles’ hand and David takes the other as Lorna leads the way.

When they arrive to Peter and Wanda’s classroom, they both walk out and run over to Charles. “Where's Papa?” Peter asks.

“He's working late tonight, but I'll take you back to my house,” Charles says to them. “First, we got to get you two to where you need to be.” They all walk out of the school then, getting into Charles’ car. Charles gets out his phone and pulls up the directions Erik sent him and drops Peter and Wanda off where they need to be.

-  
Around a quarter to seven, Charles hears a knock on the door. Charles quickly grabs the dinner plate he made from the fridge, before going over to answer the door.

“Here,” Charles hands Erik the plate of food. “Kids are all fed, homeworks done, and they're all asleep.”

“Charles, you didn't have to,” Erik says. “You really-”

“You had a long day at work and you're going to go home, eat your dinner, and enjoy the peace and quiet,” Charles says firmly, but smiles. “Go home, Erik. I've got it covered.”

“Charles, this is too much. Picking up the kids but then getting them to bed with their homework done?” Erik shakes his head. “And dinner? I cannot accept this much.”

“Erik, it's perfectly fine. I don't mind at all. I love having your kids around,” Erik smiles now, feeling his chest starting to flutter.

“I owe you, a lot,” Erik runs his freehand through his hair. “I'll take them to school tomorrow. And please, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know and I would be more than willing to help.”

“I'll let you know,” Charles gives him another smile before he starts to close his door. “Have a good night, Erik. I'll see you in the morning.” Erik gives a nod of his head before walking off.

-  
The following weekend, Charles calls Erik. “I found something for you to help me with,” Charles says when Erik picks up.

“What is it?”

“I'm going to teach you how to cook, today.”

Erik laughs. “That's not really helping you, Charles. It's more of you helping me, still.”

“It’ll help me because I want you to learn how to cook so I can have a cooking buddy,” Charles smiles to himself.

“So you're using me?” Erik teases.

“Just come over and bring the kids. They're welcome to sleepover, if that's okay.”

“More than,” Erik smiles on his end. “Be over in a couple.” Erik hangs up then, goes upstairs to tell the kids, who quickly pack their bags and start to head over to Charles’. When they get there, Wanda knocks on the door, having it open a couple seconds later.

Charles smiles warmly at all of them. “You kids can go get changed into your swimsuits, David is upstairs changing now.” Charles steps aside to let everyone in. The kids go run upstairs to change while Charles leads Erik into the kitchen.

“So this is where the magic happens,” Erik comments, looking at the cabinets and marble countertops.

“Mostly,” Charles replies coolly. “So, we’ll start off with something easy. Spaghetti and meatballs. I take it you know how to boil pasta?”

Erik scoffs. “Of course I know how to boil pasta.”

“So you can cook,” Charles says slyly.

Erik shrugs. “Only a little, but I can't cook like you.”

Charles blushes a little. “Well, that's why you’re here.” The kids come running down the stairs now, all going outside and into the pool. Charles makes sure they're okay, before he turns his attention back to Erik. “Let's get started.” Charles goes over to the cupboard to get some bowls out, as well as preheating the oven, and grabbing some tomatoes. “First, we’ll be making the sauce.”

“You don't just buy the stuff already made in the jar?” Erik asks, looking at him weirdly.

Charles laughs. “God no. That stuff tastes disgusting. I prefer to make my own,” Charles places the tomatoes in the bowl and hands it to Erik. “You can smash them, it's a good stress reliever.”

Erik rolls his eyes. “I'm not stressed,” he grumbles, starting to smash the tomatoes with a tomato masher.

“Well,” Charles goes into another cabinet and takes out some spices, “you seem stressed to me,” Charles walks over to him, adding a few spices in while he mashes. “Take some time for yourself.”

“Easier said than done,” Erik replies. Charles shrugs and goes into the fridge, taking out some ground beef he was thawing and putting it into a separate bowl, starting to add spices to it as well. “I think this is done,” Erik says, walking back over to Charles to show him the sauce.

“It is, good job, Erik. Not a lost cause after all,” Charles teases, taking the bowl and setting it aside. Charles goes to another cupboard to grab a baking sheet.

“Good enough to be your cooking buddy?” Erik jokes, smirking at Charles as he comes back and hands the baking sheet to Erik.

“We’re not done yet,” Charles matches his smirk, taking some meat in his hands and forming a ball. “Lets see how well you roll your meat, Lehnsherr.”

“You're on, Xavier,” Erik grabs some meat in his hands and forms a ball. “It's perfect,” Erik says, showing Charles.

“Its meat, Erik,” Charles takes the ball and places it on the baking sheet.

“You're just mad that my ball looks better than your ball,” Erik puts his hand in the bowl again, grabbing more meat, and his hand brushes Charles’. Erik looks up to meet Charles’ eyes, his turn to blush now as he sees Charles already looking at him. Before either of them could say anything, the kids come running in, all wrapped in towels.

“Dad, can we watch a movie?” David asks him.

Charles smiles at him. “Yes, that's fine. Dinner should be ready in an hour or so.” The kids go run off upstairs to go change. Charles and Erik both go back to forming meatballs, filling up the baking sheet and popping it in the oven. They both wash their hands and finish making the rest of the dinner while the kids watch their movie.

-  
After dinner, the kids all crashed on the couch. Charles goes upstairs to find blankets, laying them over them while Erik gently placed pillows under their heads. Charles and Erik both place kisses on everyone's forehead, before walking over into the den and keeping an eye on them.

Charles goes over to the small black leather couch and sits down, Erik sits down next to him. “You have wonderful kids, Erik. You really do,” Charles says to him.

Erik gives a small smile. “As do you.” Erik runs a hand through his hair and lets out a small sigh. “They turned out okay, considering.”

“Considering?”

“Considering I was the only one that raised them,” Erik says sadly, looking out into the other room at his kids. “I wasn't at first, but I always kind of was, you know?” Charles nods, not really knowing what to say. “I was married. I never really loved her though. She didn't love the kids.”

“What?” Charles asks, staring at Erik with disbelief. “How could you not love those kids?”

Erik shrugs. “Good question. She was always uninvolved, but I never really thought much about it, until Lorna was just a little over one. I wanted another baby, because I always really wanted four kids, so when I mentioned it, she said she wanted me to get a vasectomy.” Erik shakes his head. “She left that night and I got divorce papers a week later.”

Charles stares at him in shock. “Do the kids remember her, or ask?”

Erik shakes his head. “No, but I'm sure they will as they get older. But, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.” Erik runs another hand through his hair. “Where's David's mom?”

“Dead,” Charles replies quickly. “I got a surrogate, so I never married. She died while giving birth to him,” Charles lets out a sigh. “I was young, fresh out of college, just got my PhD in biochemistry at Oxford.”

“What happened?”

“My mother is what happened. She insisted on me settling down, but at the time, I didn't want to,” Charles looks in the other room at David. “A part of me wanted to though, so I settled for having a baby and it was the best decision I have ever made.” Charles’ gaze drops to his hands and he starts twiddling his thumbs. “I wanted to give David a better childhood than I ever had. That's why we moved our here, well that, and to get away from Kurt.”

“Kurt?”

“My step-father,” Charles looks back at David, tears stinging his eyes. “I took my eyes off of him for a second to go in the other room, and I heard a noise, like something fell, so I came back in. David was just standing there, and Kurt had his hand raised, like he was about to hit him. I quickly intercepted and grabbed him, leaving the place and never looking back.” Charles looks back at Erik. “I just want him to be safe and happy.”

Erik scoots closer to Charles. “Charles, he is. I've never seen any child happier than David is. No one is ever going to hurt him, you'll make sure of it, and I'll make sure of it.” Erik gives him a small smile. “Take some time for yourself, Charles. Think about what you need sometimes.”

Charles smiles a little. “Easier said than done.”

“Let me take care of you,” Erik takes his hand and places it on Charles’ cheek, before leaning forward and kissing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enojyed!! :) 
> 
> More kisses and chapters to come!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad of smut ;), surprises, and happy endings :)
> 
> Explicit because of smut (not that smutty in my opinion tbh...)

When Erik pulls away, he looks at Charles. He stares into his bright blue eyes and soaks up every detail on his face. Charles takes his hand and moves it to the back of Erik's neck, pulling him back into a kiss. Charles lays back on the couch, pulling Erik down with him. 

The hand Erik has on Charles’ cheek moves to the couch to balance himself, but he fails to do so, causing both him and Charles to fall off of the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud. “Are you okay?” Erik quickly asks. He thinks Charles is crying, but then he hears a laugh escape him and Erik starts laughing too. 

Charles puts a hand over Erik's mouth to keep him quiet. “We can't wake the kids.” Erik looks through the doorway into the other room, to see the kids all sound asleep. 

Erik presses a kiss to Charles’ hand before he takes it away from his mouth. “They're still asleep,” Erik goes and places a kiss to Charles’ jaw, then down to his neck. 

“Hot tub,” Charles says breathlessly as Erik continues to kiss him. 

“Didn't bring my suit,” Erik murmurs against his neck, biting down gently, making Charles moan softly. 

“Don't need one,” Charles replies, making Erik pull away to look at him. 

“I didn't expect you as the type to put out on the first date, Charles,” Erik smirks. 

“Didn't know we were on a date, Erik,” Charles props himself up on his elbows. Erik lets out a light laugh and kisses him tenderly on the lips, nibbling just a little on his lower lip. 

“You invited me over to your house to cook with you, that sounds like a date to me,” Erik moves his kisses to his neck again, sucking down a little hard. 

Charles tilts his head back, giving Erik more room to kiss. “This is our first date then. If I put out, will I get a second?” Charles jokes, laughing a little. 

Erik laughs against his neck, removing himself to look at Charles again. “Regardless, you will get a second, and a third, and a fourth,” Erik kisses him again, running a hand through his hair. 

“You live a house away, you could go grab your suit now,” Charles puts his hand on Erik's shoulder to push him back. “I will be in the hot tub, waiting,” Charles kisses him quickly before removing himself from under Erik's weight and gets up. Charles walks out of the den and quietly walks in the living room, before sliding back the glass doors that lead to the backyard. Charles steps outside into the still, summer-like air, and goes to the side of the house to make sure the hot tub is on. Charles walks over there and quickly gets out of his clothes, setting them where he can easily reach them and gets in the hot tub. Charles leans back and closes his eyes, starting to relax. 

“I couldn't find my swimsuit, sadly, but I brought towels,” Erik says, placing the towels he brought on the ground and stripping down himself, before getting into the hot tub. Erik moves over to Charles and starts to place kisses on his neck again. Erik wraps his arms around Charles’ waist and effortlessly picks him up.

Charles opens his eyes and looks at Erik who's still in the crook of his neck. “Erik, what are you-” Erik silences him with a kiss and moves one hand to wrap Charles’ legs around him. Charles places his hands on Erik's neck for balance as Erik gets out of the hot tub. Chills run up Charles’ skin as the air nips at his wet skin. Erik walks towards the deep end of the pool. Charles pulls away to look at the pool then back at Erik. “I'm not getting in there. It's freezing.” 

“Hold your breath,” Erik says quickly, before diving into the pool, taking Charles with him. When they get underwater, they separate and Charles comes up for air and splashes Erik when he does. “Splash me again Charles, see what happens.” Charles splashes him again and starts to swim away. 

Charles makes it halfway across the pool before Erik catches up to him. He grabs him by his waist again, and brings him up against the pool wall. Charles wraps his legs around Erik's waist and his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Erik locks eyes with Charles, as he finds his cock underwater and starts to stroke him. “Erik,” Charles bites down on his lip to mute the moan that escapes him. 

“How long?” Erik asks, moving his other hand to Charles’ ass and giving it a squeeze. 

“Seven years,” Charles admits, his mouth falling open as one of Erik's fingers enters him. “You?”

“Six years,” Erik slides in a second finger, placing himself in Charles’ neck again and pressing more kisses. 

Charles tilts his head back, closing his eyes as he feels pleasure all over as Erik adds two more fingers. Charles opens his eyes a couple minutes later when Erik stops touching him all together. Charles was about to ask what's wrong, but then he felt the tip of Erik's cock press against his hole and enter him. “Erik…”

Erik kisses Charles as he slides in all the way and starts thrusting. Erik places his hand back on Charles’ cock and starts stroking him to the same rhythm of his hips’ movements. Erik pulls away to look at Charles, loving how he looks in a tousled state. “You are so beautiful,” Erik runs a hand through Charles’ wet hair then rests it on his cheek, before leaning forward and kissing him again. 

Charles kisses him back, smiling against the kiss. “Erik, I-” Erik silences him again with a kiss. 

-  
Charles and Erik get out of the pool and retreat to the house. Charles puts on a loose shirt and pants when he gets to his bedroom. Erik quickly runs over to his house to change and comes back wearing a black shirt and gray sweats. They both check on the kids one more time, they're still all fast asleep, before heading back upstairs to Charles’ bedroom. 

Charles gets in his bed and Erik joins him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Charles turns around in his arms and kisses him sleepily. “Goodnight, Erik.” 

Erik smiles and kisses him back. “Goodnight, Charles.” Charles kisses him again before he turns back around in his arms and closes his eyes. Erik places his head in the crook of Charles’ neck, lightly kissing him there before drifting off to sleep, a small smile plastered on his and Charles’ face as they do.

-  
The morning sun peers through the bedroom window and onto Charles’ face, stirring him out of his sleep. Charles turns his head to look at the digital clock sitting on the night stand to see it's just a little after seven. Charles sighs happily, knowing David, at least, won't be up for a couple more hours. 

“Morning, schatz,” Charles turns his head and smiles warmly at Erik who leans in and kisses him. 

“Morning, Erik,” Charles kisses him back, still smiling when he pulls away. 

Erik kisses him again. “I could get used to this,” Erik moves his kisses down to Charles’ jaw, then to his neck. “Waking up to you, every morning.” Erik looks back up at him now, his eyes looking deeply into Charles’, as if he's searching for something. “I know I've only known you for a couple months, but Charles, I love you. I love David as if he is my own.”

Charles feels his chest burst with love and affection. “I love you too, Erik,” Charles kisses him again. “I love you, I love your kids so much.” Erik beams at him and presses Charles against him more.

“Our kids,” Erik corrects him and places a kiss on his forehead. 

-  
Months pass, Kayla has a baby girl with Logan, they named her Laura. Charles stops by to visit them most weekends, having to stop visiting during the week as he got a job at a local community college, teaching organic chemistry. 

Erik moves in with Charles, the kids more than thrilled to be living together. 

-  
“Have a good day,” Charles says, kissing Erik on the cheek one morning before he takes the kids to school. 

“You too, Professor,” Erik smirks, stealing a kiss from him before he leaves. 

Erik heads off to work, when he gets there, his heart drops. Sitting on his desk is a large, yellow envelope. He's seen that envelope before, that day when he was sent the divorce papers. Erik slowly walks over to his desk and carefully opens the envelope. 

Erik takes out a bunch of documents, his eyes immediately go to the signature at the bottom, that he recognizes as Charles’ signature. 

“I think it's time we made it official,” Erik looks up to see Charles standing in the doorway, smiling sheepishly at him. 

Erik looks back down at the documents and reads them. “You're adopting them,” Erik looks back up at him, tears starting to sting his eyes. “You're adopting my kids.” 

“Keep reading,” Charles replies, still smiling at him. Erik looks back down again and reads a couple more documents. 

Erik looks back up at him again and smiles as a tear rolls down his face. “You want me to adopt David?” Charles nods, walking over to him now. 

“Keep reading.” Erik complies, looking back down again at the last document.

“Charles-”

“We don't really have time for the whole ceremony thing, so I thought just getting the marriage license will do for now,” Charles says, looking at the marriage certificate Erik was holding. “We can always exchange vows at our anniversary.” 

Erik smiles again and pulls Charles into a tender kiss. “Marry me.” Charles giggles, making Erik kiss him again. Erik pulls away and takes a pen out, signing the marriage license, before handing it to Charles who signs it as well. 

Charles slides his hand into his back pocket and takes out a smaller, yet still bulky envelope, and hands it to Erik. “It's not really a honeymoon, but more of a familymoon.” Erik lets out a small laugh and kisses Charles again. 

“Familymoon in Disney World with you and our kids? What more can I ask for in life?” Erik pulls Charles into a hug, holding onto him tightly, never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for the lovely feedback!!! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @acherik! 
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, let me know and I'll be happy to write them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enojyed, so far!!


End file.
